Starting of the family
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Okay here is the much awaited sequel to "Only You". The continuation of the lives of Emily, Jennifer and Emma. As always R&R.
1. Starting of the Family Part 1

"EMMA PRENTISS" yelled Emily as she saw the state of her daughters room before she smacked her palm into her head at the thought of how her twelve year old daughter could make such a mess of her room, a paddling of feet could be heard running away from the bedroom. "Emma here now or you wont be able to watch tv for a week" warned Emily loudly enough for her daughter to hear, she could hear the slow patter of feet towards the door.

Her daughters body came into view with her eyes looking towards her feet as she kicked her sock covered feet against the carpet "Yeah mummy?" asked Emma as she kept her eyes trained on the ground knowing that her mother wouldn't be happy with her.

"What happened to your room?" asked Emily as she looked around the room, the clothes that she had neatly packed away in the closet where thrown all over the room, the toys that where usually placed nicely into the chest at the end of her daughters bed had been thrown around the room as well and the bed that Emily had only made an hour before now had the covers hanging of it onto the floor.

"I got angry" shrugged Emma before she turned around and tried to walk out of the room before her mother caught her arm and bent down to her daughters level as her face softened as she looked her daughter in the eye as she placed her thumb under her daughters chin to make her daughter look in her eyes.

"Why where you angry Emma?" asked Emily as she studied her daughter's face, Emma's eyes started to well up as her mother looked at her before she completely lost it and started to break down into her mothers neck as Emily wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter.

"There have been a bunch of girls who have been bullying me at school, one of them pushed me over today" cried Emma as Emily wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her daughter's forehead before pulling her daughter back so that she could look her daughter in the eye again.

"Emma do you want me to set up a meeting with your teacher at school and the principal and we can talk about maybe getting the girls to have a talk and ask why they are being mean?" asked Emily her daughter nodded before she looked at her mother

"Mummy, you aren't angry at me for not fighting back?" asked Emma

"No sweetie, I am proud that you didn't fight back and that you told me about it instead. Next time that these girls do something like that you go to a teacher and ring me or Jen, and if we are on a case you ring Gracia okay?" Emma nodded her head as she smiled at her mother being proud of her. "Okay well why don't we clean up this mess and then we can go with Jen and go to the park with Lily, sound like a good idea?" asked Emily knowing that her daughter would already accept the idea as she laughed seeing her daughter nearly nod her head of as she excitedly answered.

Jennifer was waiting in the kitchen after she heard Emily yell out their daughter's name she decided that Emily might need to talk to their daughter before she went to go check what had happened, she quickly packed all the snakes that the group of four would need for the day out, A candy bar each for the two younger girls, many sandwiches as she knew how much the two younger girls ate after they had been running around for an hour, some fruit and a soda each for the girls not to mention the Thermos full of freshly brewed coffee out of the coffee maker that Emily had invested in shortly after joining the BAU.

After not hearing Emily or Emma for five minutes Jennifer decided to go and investigate what had happened, Jennifer went through a process of elimination thinking that either Emma had gone into the Den or something to do with Emma's room, as the Den was used for Emily and herself files that they co-ordinated together to pick the most urgent cases so that they could both use their skills to pick the best case.

As Jennifer walked through the hall way she looked briefly into the den but seeing nothing moving within the large den and the fact that the light's where off as she walked down the hallway a little more before she reached the cream white door that lead to Emma's room, she leant against the door frame as she watched her two girls clean up the normally spotlessly clean room that now had a few toys and clothes scattered around and the bed still unmade.

"What happened in here?" asked Jennifer as she smiled at the fact that Emily was now folding the clothes for a second time in two days thinking of the load's of washing that had been freshly done the day before.

"Emma here decided that she wanted to reinact a bomb scene in her room" teased Emily as Emma rolled her eyes "Hey do not roll your eyes at me young lady" said Emily in her authoritative tone of voice.

"Sorry mom" replied Emma as she caught sight of the last toy that she had to put back into the chest at the end of her bed. "Hey Aunty Jen can you please help me with my bed?" asked Emma as she tried to pull the sheet's up with not much luck.

"Of course sweetie" even though Emily and Jen had been dating for nine months Emma still called Jennifer aunty Jen, but the sound of those words always put a smile on the blonde woman's face.

After Emily had folded the last of the clothes and packed all the clothes back in the closet the three females where ready to go and pick up Emma's best friend Lily and go out for the day as the last case had involved a serial killer who had been going after girls that looked a lot like Emma and the age of Emma as well so both had taken the case hard.

After packing the car with the picnic basket and Emily double checking the locks of the house as Jennifer grabbed both Emily's and herself guns and badges she walked to the front door where Emily was waiting for her ready to lock the front door and start on the day of relaxation at the park with their small family.


	2. PLEASE READ!

Okay as I have said MANY times. I am from AUSTRALIA! Hence why my spelling is different to everyone else's In America I try my best hence spelling mom instead of mum. Okay so please don't review and say that I need to use spell check as I already did.


	3. Back Story

**Okay so I know a lot of people had problems with my last chapter thinking it wasn't very realistic since it didn't explain a lot of things. In my writing I like to hold back a lot of details and give them at specific points so that I can always keep a little mystery within the story. So here is the back-story for the people who had trouble with the last chapter.**

**And again just as another A:N I live in Australia! I try my hardest to write for my American readers, like using mom instead of mum, so as much as I am sorry I can't fix every mistake that appears in my writing.**

**I have done a little research on asperger syndrome but do not know a lot, so if anyone knows heaps about It that feel free to PM me and give me advice.**

* * *

><p>3 years earlier:<p>

"Emily" whispered JJ through the tears that streamed down her face. Emily had been in a comma for nearly two months. The bomb had gone off thirty meters away from the SUV that Emily and herself had been driving at the time, when the deranged unsub decided to do a blitz attack on the crowded main street killing ten bystanders and injuring many more.

There where two people who where still in a comma because of the unsubs actions and one of them was the one that JJ loved was lying in the bed unconscious. "Come on Em, Our daughter needs you, she got a hundred percent on her math test the other day, she was so proud of herself and cant wait to show her mom"

"Hello miss Jareau" said the nurse as she entered the hospital room

"Hey Jackie" replied JJ as she looked over at the nurse before she diverted her concentration back to her comatose girlfriend. As Jackie finished her observations and wrote them down on the chart at the end of the bed she smiled over at JJ "How is she today?"

"Everything is the same, her body has almost healed and the three broken ribs have almost healed themselves, we are worried mainly about the bleeding in her brain. We don't know what type of damage the pressure that built up on the brain. I am sorry but we just have to wait and see" the nurse gave a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

Throughout the whole ordeal JJ had come into the hospital every day after work, Hotch had luckily given her a desk job that allowed her to work from the BAU instead of taking her out into the field at ungodly hours of the day so that she could look after Emma until Emily was back on her feet again however long that would take.

"Mom?" came a little voice from the door way, JJ looked around too see Emma with her arms wrapped around her small pink bear that her uncle Derek had given her when Emily had first been admitted into the hospital

hey Emma, do you want to come and sit on my lap and talk to mommy?" asked JJ, Emma nodded enthusiastically before she sat herself on her second mothers lap and started to tell her mommy about her day.

One of the hardest things that JJ had to deal with was the fact that Emma had asperger's. Luckily for Emily and herself, Emma had only mild asperger's and only had problems with friendship a lot like Reid, but was brilliantly smart. Emma was not a genius but she had an extremely high above average IQ;Which allowed her to excel in class but also made her a target for the play ground taunts.

One of the many problems that JJ faced was that because of Emma condition it made her a lot of the time act younger than her age, the specialist that Emily had been sending Emma too before the explosion had explained that Emma would probably grow out of the young child state when she hit puberty and her hormones started.

After another half hour of Emma telling her unconscious mom about her day and her friendship with lily she started to get tired she curled up into the side of JJ. JJ kissed the young girls head before picking Emma up into her arms and leaning over Emily and placing a loving kiss to Emily's forehead before leaving the room with a sleeping Emma.

**2 Months Later!**

There were voices swirling in her head, the distinct voice of a young female and another voice off a quiet older woman talking, their voices coming to her in whispers though she knew that they were talking in a normal tone of voice.

Slowly she felt the warmth of a thumb rubbing slowly over her knuckles, and then the brightness of lights filtered by her eyelids.

"And Lily gave me a lollipop today" said the small girls voice that she recognised after a few seconds as her daughters. She gathered that the person who was rubbing her knuckles must be her Jennifer. Feeling the woman intertwine their fingers Emily tried as hard as she could to squeeze her fingers, the slight pressure on her fingers startled Jennifer as she looked down at the hand that was intertwined with hers when she saw the fingers start to slowly curl and hold her hand.

"Emily?" looking over to the brunette's face she could see Emily's eyelids fluttering as she squeezed her hand "I can feel you squeezing my hand, come on sweetheart let me see those beautiful brown eyes of yours" whispered Jennifer into Emily's ear, she hoped that Emily was coming out of the comma but didn't want to disappoint Emma if Emily just had a natural impulse to her squeezing her hand even though it hadn't happened in the last four months.

Slowly Emily's eyelids opened after a minute of trying. A huge smile erupted over Jennifer's face as she looked at the beautiful brown eyes that she hadn't been able to see in months. "God Emily I missed you" cried JJ as she placed a kiss to Emily's lips as the tears leaked down her face, Emma lifted herself onto her mother's bed as she smiled happily as seeing her mother awake

"I missed you mummy" cried Emma as she snuggled into the side of her mother as Emily slowly lifted one of her arms up to hold her daughter against her side as she lifted a hand to her girlfriend's face as she let out a sigh.

"I missed you too baby" croaked Emily as her throat felt like sand paper had been rubbed continuously for however long she had been out for, Jennifer broke from the moment to press the call button next to the brunette's bed as her eye's never left the now concious brunette.

"Em, don't speak" demanded Jennifer as she saw that the brunette was about to speak again, Emily nodded and closed her eyes briefly as she felt the love for her daughter and the confusion of what happened to her.

A nurse rushed into the room less than a minute later after the signal had been given the nurses desk

"Well Miss Prentiss has decided to return to the world of the living" smiled the woman, she was happy for the two females who had come to see the woman each and every day. "I will page the doctor and he should be up in less than half and hour, as for now try not to speak to much Miss Prentiss as you have been in a nasty Comma" Emily nodded, the nod making her head hurt as though she had been reading to many case files.

"What happened to me?" croaked Emily as the nurse left the room after taking her vital signs and writing them on the clipboard at the end of the bed. Jennifer smiled at the fact that her girlfriend still wouldn't listen to a nurses orders.

"You were involved in a accident. I tell you more later" Emily nodded as she looked at Jennifer knowing that Jennifer didn't want Emma to hear what had happened to her.

"How long have I been out for?" croaked Emily as she looked at the sadness in Jennifer's eyes

"Almost four and a half month's" said Jennifer sadly as she wiped a tear that leaked from the side of the brunette's eye. Emily had missed four and a half months of her daughters life, she always felt guilty after going on a case that was over a week let alone four and a half months. Jennifer could see the sadness that swept over the brunette's face. "It wasn't your fault and you are here now" Emily nodded slightly as another tear slid down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had over 2000 people read the first chapter of this story. So thank you to those who are reading this story. But the thing that pleases me the most is getting reviews. Yeah I know another written begging for reviews but I really do like people giving me advice hence why this chapter was written and not the chapter that I was planning.<strong>


End file.
